The present invention relates to a pressing mechanism for machines for shaping workpieces of wood, plastic and the like. The mechanism has at least one rotatably driven spindle on which can be secured shaping tools having a path diameter that is determined by cutters, preferably shaping or forming cutters. The mechanism also has presser elements that are disposed ahead of and behind the spindle as viewed in the direction of transport or feed of the workpieces that are to be shaped. To adapt to different path diameters and different forming depths of the shaping or forming cutters, the presser elements can be displaced transverse to the axis of the spindle.
Such a pressing mechanism is known and, when viewed in the direction of feed of the workpieces that are to be shaped, has a respective presser element ahead of and behind the spindle, i.e. the tool that is seated thereon. These presser elements rest upon the workpiece and prevent unacceptable movement of the workpiece during the shaping with the tool. In order to optimally support the workpiece during the shaping process, the presser elements must be disposed in the immediate vicinity of the tool. The adjustment of the presser elements of the known pressing mechanism is complicated and difficult. When a tool having a different path diameter is exchanged, the presser elements must be readjusted in conformity therewith. To accomplish this the presser elements are individually adjusted by eye-balling the position thereof, whereby not only the path diameter of the cutters of the tool, but also the forming depth of the cutters must be taken into consideration.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve the pressing mechanism of the aforementioned general type in such a way that the presser element can be easily and rapidly adjusted into the respective position.